Prom
by degrassilover1011
Summary: For the past three years of high school I was a nobody or the loser step-sister to the football cornerback. But this year is going to be different. My senior year of Degrassi I am going to be somebody. This year I am going to run for prom queen and win over the guy I have liked for the past three year. Sadly doing so will break my school's stupid tradition. Prom.
1. Chapter 1

(Clare's POV)

"Can you believe that tomorrow will be the start of our senior year." Alli said looking in the mirror.

"For me it's just going to be another year of being a loser that is friends with a cheerleader." I said parking the car.

"Clare you are not a loser." Alli said.

"Yes I am, have you seen me? I wear boring clothes, my hair is always in a ponytail, and the only cool thing about me is the fact that I got laser surgery at the beginning of the summer. On top of all of that I am still a virgin who has never been kissed because boys don't know I even exist." I said.

"You know what Clare this year is going to different." Alli said getting out of the car.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as we headed toward the mall.

"We are going to get you a makeover from the best." Alli said.

"Alli you don't mean-" I said before being cut off.

"Yes I do mean Paige Michealchuk." Alli said pulling me into Forever 21 which is where Paige worked as the manager.

"Paige I need your help." Alli said.

"With what?" Paige said.

"My best friend Clare here is in serious need of a makeover that only you can handle doing." Alli said handing her money.

"Alright let me see her." Paige said so I walked up to her.

"Do you think you can help?" I asked.

"Definitely, the first thing we need to do is buy you an entirely new wardrobe." Paige said.

So for the next three hours Paige, Alli, I went to over ten stores buy all new clothes for me.

"I think we have enough." Paige said as we walked in the salon.

"So what's next?" I asked.

"Isn't obvious? We are doing something about that hair of yours" Paige said.

"What is wrong with my hair?" I asked.

"Nothing it just they can improve." Alli said.

"Whatever you say." I said walking over to one of the stylist.

"Wait. While they are doing your hair read all of these." Alli said handing me a bunch of teen vogue and seventeen magazines.

So for the next two hours my hair was washed and styled while my nails were painted.

"So how do I look?" I asked walking out of the salon.

"Amazing." Alli said.

"Incredible." Paige said.

"Thank you so much." I said hugging her.

"When you were in there we brought some make-up." Alli said handing me a bag full of mac make-up.

"This is way more than some, but thanks. So are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yah I will see you next week Paige to go shopping." Alli said.

"So Clare I was thinking maybe this year you could try out for cheerleading?" Alli asked as we got back into the car.

"Me? Be a cheerleader? Are you joking?" I asked.

"No it would be so cool besides you could cheer at all of Eli's games." Alli said.

Eli was Degrassi's quarterback and was the most popular boy in school as well as my next door neighbor for the past three years. I had a crush on him since the day he moved to town, but he has never really noticed me. The only thing he knows about me is that I am Jake's step-sister. The worst part about being his neighbor is seeing his girlfriend, and head cheerleader, Imogen. For some reason she hates me.

"So will you do it?" Alli asked.

"Sure." I said dropping her off at her house,

"Try-outs are tomorrow after school." Alli said.

(The Next Day)

"Hey Clare do you want to ride with me today?" Jake asked walking into my room.

"Sure." I said while putting on a headband on.

"You look totally different." Jake said staring at me.

"Good or bad different?" I asked getting my bag.

"Great different." Jake said.

"Thanks. Now let's go." I said.

"So what happened to your old clothes?" Jake asked as we drove to Degrassi.

"I donated it." I said.

"Why?"

"Because this I want to be different." I said.

"Oh." Jake said.

When we got to Degrassi I saw Alli waiting for me.

"Clare you look great." Alli said hugging me.

"I feel great for the first time once." I said.

"There goes Degrassi's power couple." Alli said looking at Eli and Imogen holding hands and walking up the steps together.

"Let's head in." I said.

"Wait Clare before we head in there's something I want to tell you something." Alli said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This year I think you should try to make your mark and get Eli to notice you." Alli said

"Where is this coming from?" I asked.

"I just think you should make senior year, your year." Alli said.

(At Lunch)

"Clare I want you to meet two of my friends. This is Bianca and Jenna." Alli said.

"It's nice to meet you two." I said.

"Alli was just telling us that you are going to be trying out for the squad." Bianca said.

"I thought it would be nice." I lied.

"So is it true that you are Jake Martin the cornerback's step-sister?" Jenna asked.  
"Yes I am." I said.

"Is he single?" Jenna asked.

"Yes." I told her.

"Good to know." Jenna said.

"So Alli when are you going Homecoming dress shopping?" Bianca asked.

"This weekend." Alli said.

"Isn't homecoming like a month away?" I asked.

"Yah but we like to start looking early." Jenna said.

"Who do you think is going to win Homecoming king and queen this year?" Bianca asked.

"Imogen and Eli of course." Jenna said.

"It's like tradition." Bianca said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"At Degrassi the quarterback and cheerleader always end up together at the beginning of junior year and end up winning at junior prom king and queen and once that happens they end up having sex with each other that night and then the same thing happens during senior year because they stay together until college." Bianca told me.

"I think you should run for homecoming queen." Alli said.

"What?" I asked.

Should I continue or not? Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

(Still At Lunch Clare's POV)

"I think you would make a perfect homecoming queen." Alli said.

"But won't that be against our school tradition?" Jenna asked.

"Yes but it would show this school that not every head cheerleader has to be homecoming queen." Alli said.

"I know you girls are not talking about running against Imogen for homecoming queen." Katie said.

"So what if we were?" Bianca asked.

"Your friend here would not even have a chance." Marisol said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because you have zero popularity and unless you are a cheerleader you won't even have a chance." Katie said.

"Besides everyone already know that Imogen is going to win so don't embarrass yourself." Marisol said as she walked away with Katie.

"Don't listen to them Clare." Alli said.

"They are just jealous because Imogen won't let them run themselves." Bianca said.

"You know what I will do it." I said.

"You're going to run?" Jenna asked.

"Yes and I am going to nail today's cheerleading try-outs so I will have an almost equal shot of winning." I said.

"That is great and we can help you with your campaign." Alli said.

"Thanks you guys. I will see you at the try-outs." I said as I headed to my advanced English class.

As I walked to class I thought what would happen if I did win homecoming queen. Eli would definitely notice me then. Plus we would get to share a dance with each other. While my mind wander off into a walking daydream. I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." I said as I picked up my books.

"It's fine I should have been watching where I was going." The boy said.

I looked up to see a pair of green eyes looking into my blue ones.

"It's Clare right?" Eli asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You have really pretty eyes." Eli said.

"Thank you." I said.

"So what do you have now?" Eli asked.  
"Advanced English." I said.

"So do I, how about we there together?" Eli asked.

"Sure." I said.

"So are you going to your brother's homecoming game this year?" Eli asked.

"Of course." I said.

"That's good. So what made you want to take advanced English?" Eli asked.

"I want to be a journalist plus it will look good on my college application." I said as we walked into the classroom.

I couldn't believe that I was talking to Eli for the first time. We spent the whole class talking to each other he even introduced me to his best friend Adam who is also on the football team. But soon enough the class was over and we would have to go our separate ways.

"Clare, tonight Adam and his brother Drew are throwing a back-to-school pool party and I was wondering if you could come?" Eli asked as I was leaving class.

"I'll be there." I said.

(At Cheerleading Try-outs)

"Many of you think you have a good chance of getting on to the power squad this year, but sadly you are mistaken. There are only five spots left for the power squad this year and only the best five out of the 20 of you will make it. The way we're going to do this is after you perform I will say in or out. If you are in go get a uniform from Fiona. If you are out head out that door and don't look back because you are a disgrace to the cheerleader name." Imogen said smiling.

"The first girl up is Clare Edwards." Katie said shooting me a death glare.

I decided to show them the moves I learned from gymnastics which I took during freshmen and sophomore year and ended with a cheer.

"Clare you are in go grab a uniform." Imogen said rolling her eyes.

After I got my uniform. I walked over to sit with Alli and Bianca.

"Clare you did amazing out there." Alli said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You know Imogen didn't really want to put you on the squad but she knows we are all going to complain if she didn't." Bianca told me.

"I had a feeling she didn't want me on the squad plus she hates me." I said.

"Clare I thought you should know Imogen is really ** that you are running against her." Jenna said coming to sit near us.

"That is what is going to make this even more fun." Alli said.

"So did you get invited to Drew's pool party because Eli invited me." I said.

"Of course we are going." Jenna said.

"Just make sure you are wearing a two piece or you might be the only one nobody talks to." Bianca said.

"Thanks for the advice." I said.

(At The Party)

"Clare you bathing suit looks great." Jenna said as she headed for the pool.

"Alli I need to talk to you inside real quick." I said walking into the kitchen which no one happened to be in.

"What is it?" Alli asked.

"It's Eli. How am I going to get him to notice me when he is with that bitchy Imogen?" I asked.

"Flip into the pool and you will get his and everyone else attention." Alli said.

"That might just work." I said.

"I honestly don't get what he see in that **." Alli said.

"Neither do I." I said.

Little did we know Imogen happened to hear the whole thing. As I made my way to the pool I was stopped by Imogen.

"Clare before you get into the pool let me tighten up your top it looks loose." Imogen said as she tightened the top.

"All good now." She said.

Alli was right when I flipped into the pool it did get Eli's attention. But when I got out of the pool I got more attention then I needed.

"Clare your top is kind of gone." Alli said.

I looked down to see my chest was exposed.

"I have to go now." I said covering my boobs.

"Nice rack Edwards." I heard a boy yell as I left.

As I drove home I figured that Imogen caused my top to come undone so that I would be humiliated but I guess that backfired sort of.

(The Next Day Eli's POV In The Locker Room)

"Jake do you know bra size your sister is?" Drew asked as we got ready for practice.

"No and I don't plan on know." Jake said.

"No offense but you sister has the most perfect boobs I have ever seen." Drew said.

"Can you not be such a perv?" Jake asked.

"Guys admit it she does." Drew said.

Of course all of us agreed that she did, which was true.

"I don't know what it is but she is pretty sexy." Mike said.

"I totally envy the dude that does her." Luke said.

"Can we stop talking about Clare like she is some sex subject?" I asked.

I don't know what it was but the stuff they were saying about Clare was making me really jealous.

"Dude admit it. If you weren't with that bitchy girlfriend you would go after her." Mike said.

"Okay maybe I would but Imogen is not that bitchy." I said.

"She is a complete **." Adam said.

"Whatever she is still my girlfriend." I said.

But part of me didn't want Imogen anymore. For the past week Clare and I were getting pretty close. But that doesn't mean I would leave Imogen for her. Or would I?

If I get at least 10 reviews I will update on wednesday but if not I will just update on sunday. So please review!


	3. Chapter 3

(One Month Later Clare's POV)

"Explain to me again how you still don't have a dress for homecoming?" Alli asked

"I was busy working on my campaign for homecoming queen that you wanted me to do." I said looking at dresses

"At least you have a date to go with right?" Alli asked

"No one has asked me yet. I think this is the dress." I said holding up the dress

"I hope you aren't expecting anyone to ask you." Katie said

"What are you three doing here?" Alli asked

"I came her to warn your friend here." Imogen said

"Warn me about what?" I asked

"That if you try anything on MY BOYFRIEND I will make your life a living hell." Imogen said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Don't try to act stupid it doesn't suit you." Marisol said

"Seriously what the hell are you talking about?" I asked

"I know you like Eli. I heard you and Alli talking at Drew's party." Imogen said

"What makes you think that Clare still likes him?" Alli asked

"It's so obvious she is always flirting with him." Katie said

"Eli and I are just friends that's it." I said

"Whatever just back off. By the way that dress doesn't work with you but would look perfect on me." Imogen said taking my dress and walking away

"This is hopeless." I said

"What are you talking about?" Alli asked

"I should drop out of the race for homecoming queen." I said

"What no you can't. Don't you remember why you are running?" Alli asked

"So that I can break one of the schools traditions." I said

"And what else?" Alli asked

"So that when I win I can finally get my dance with Eli and he will finally notice that I like him." I said

"That is right. You can't give up because of Imogen." Alli said

"I guess your right." I said

"I know I am. So are you still sleeping over my house so we can study?" Alli asked

"Of course. I just want to head home and take a shower and get my stuff and then I will head over." I said as I walked out of the store.

(At Clare's House)

When I walked into my room I saw that my clothes were not on my bed like I left them.

"Jake did you touch my clothes?" I asked walking into his room

"Yah I put it with my football stuff." Jake said

"Your smell football practice gear. You can't be serious I need those clothes for tomorrow." I said

"Well they are still in the hamper so you can go wash them." Jake said

"I'm going to have to now. Next time please don't touch my clothes." I said walking out of his room

I took the clothes out of the hamper put them in the washing machine. I decided to take my shower. When I got out I put the clothes in the dryer and decided to wait. When suddenly the front door open.

"Hi." Eli said

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked blushing

"Jake want me to help him study for his history quiz." Eli said staring at me

"Oh." I said making sure the towel I was wearing was still on me

"So what are you in nothing but a towel?" Eli asked

"I'm waiting for my clothes to dry." I said

"That makes sense so are you happy for homecoming?" Eli asked

"I guess so." I said

"You guess?" Eli asked

"I don't think it's that important." I said

"Wow." Eli said

"What?" I asked

"You are the first girl that I have met that is not making a big deal out of homecoming." Eli said

"I'm only running because Alli talked me into it but I don't know if it's worth it." I said

"I think it is." Eli said

"But your girlfriend is running too." I said

"I know but she is so focused on it that it gives me the space that I need." Eli said

"I don't understand why you put up with her though. No offense but she is a bitch." I said

"I know she can be but I love her or at least I think I do." Eli said

"Well you need to decide do you really want to be with someone who is like that." I said getting up to get my clothes

I can't believe I just said that.

The next chapter will be homecoming so please review. Also sorry for the late update I had a little writers block. Review if you want chapter TWO new chapters this wednesday.


	4. Chapter 4

(Two Weeks Later Homecoming Night Clare's POV)

It was the homecoming game and we were winning 14 to 0.

"Clare can you believe it in two hours you are going to be homecoming queen." Alli said

"I'm not so sure about that. Imogen does have an even better chance." I said

"Sure she does. You know what I think you should do." Alli said

"What?" I asked

"Tell Eli how you feel about him after the game." Alli said

"Are you crazy? Are you forgetting he has a girlfriend?" I asked

"Of course not but hearing you go on and on about him shows that you really care about him probably more than Imogen has." Alli said

"Even though that might be true I still can't do that." I said

"Why not?" Alli asked

"He does not feel the same way." I said

"I see the way he looks at you there is some type of chemistry between you guys." Alli said

"Sure there is." I said

"Honestly do you think Imogen likes him and he likes her?" Alli asked

"Maybe." I said

"Clare be honest." Alli demanded

"I think she is just with him to increase her popularity." I said

"Exactly which is why you need to tell him." Alli said

"Okay fine I'll tell him after the game." I said

"Good." Alli said

Before I knew it. The game was over and I had to tell Eli how I felt about him.

"There he is and Imogen just headed over to the locker room. Now go over there and tell him that you like him. I'll be right next to the door that heads to the locker room." Alli said pushing me a little

"Hey Eli! Great game tonight." I said

"Great cheerleading." Eli said

"I have something I really need to tell you." I said

"Well what is it?" Eli asked

"I really like you more than a friend and I think we should be together." I told him

"Clare I'm with Imogen. I don't feel the same way about you but I hope we can still be friends." Eli said

"Of course." I said turning on my heels as tears began to roll down my eyes

"What's wrong? How did it go?" Alli asked

"Screw homecoming I'm not going. I'm still the same loser" I said walking away

'What was the point of all of this? I have no date, no dress, and no reason to go to homecoming. I'm still the same loser. That no one notices.' I thought wiping away my smeared make-up.

"Clare can I come in?" Jake asked knocking on the door

"Go away!" I groaned

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to drive to homecoming with me and Katie but I see your not dressed." Jake said

"I'm not going." I said

"Why not?" Jake asked

"No dress." I lied

"Oh well. We'll talk when I get back." Jake said

"Okay." I said as Jake left I heard him drive off and not even five minutes past before my mom came in with something behind he back.

"Why aren't you gone yet? Helen asked

"I'm not going." I said sitting up

"Why not?" Helen asked

"There's no point." I said

"Meaning?" Helen said

"I have no reason to go." I said

"It's Eli isn't it?" Helen asked

"What?" I asked

"You like him and don't deny it." Helen said

"I really like him but it's hopeless. He loves his girlfriend." I said

"Is that what you want to believe because the way he acts toward you doesn't seem that way" Helen said

"Since the day he moved next door all I could think about was him and getting him to notice me but he still sees me as that loser." I said

"Clare you will never be a loser but maybe it's time you stop trying to get him to notice you and let him see you for what you truly are." Helen said

"Thank you Mom." I said hugging her

"Your welcome. Now you friend Paige dropped this off she said everything you need for homecoming is in here" Helen said handing me the box

When she walked out the room I opened the box and saw a kit of make-up and the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. I got ready and drove to homecoming tonight I am going to enjoy myself. When I walked in I swear all eyes were on me.

"Clare you look gorgeous." Alli said walking over

"Thank you." I said

"I thought you weren't coming." Alli said

"I had a heart to heart with my mom and I decided to come." I said

"Well you came just in time they are about to say who is homecoming king and queen." Alli said

"Attention everyone it's time to announce this year's homecoming king and queen." Fiona said

"Hope you win." Adam said

"Thanks." I said

"This year's homecoming king and queen are Eli Goldsworthy and Imogen Moreno. Come get your crowns" Fiona announced

"Are you okay?" Alli asked

"I'm fine." I said watching Eli and Imogen walk onto the stage

"Wait I might be Imogen's king but she's not my queen." Eli said holding the mic

"What!" Imogen yelled

"I'm sorry Imogen but I can't do this anymore. I like someone else." Eli said

"Who?" Imogen asked

"I like Clare." Eli said walking off the stage and toward me

Once Eli said that everyone back away leaving me in the center of the dance floor.

"Clare I like you a lot." Eli said standing in front of me

"But you said-"

"I know what I said and that was a complete lie. These past weeks all I could think of is you. So Clare I'm asking you will you go to homecoming?" Eli asked

"You are so weird but of course I will." I said

Then Eli did something I did not expect. He kissed me in front of everyone and we were showered in cheers.

"That was amazing." Eli said breaking the kiss still leaving me speechless

"Hey Everyone. I think we have ourselves a new homecoming couple." Fiona said into the mic

This had to be the best night of my life.

"So this was some night." I said

"It really was. Clare meant what I said but I need some time to get somethings straightened out." Eli said

"I understand and I can wait." I said

"I hope so cause I really want to be with you." Eli said

"So do I." I said

"I guess I'll see you Monday." Eli said kissing me on the cheek as he walked over to his house

I will never forget this night.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

(Two Weeks Later Clare's POV)

"Eli we have to stop doing this." I said as he kissed me

"Stop doing what? We're just making out." Eli said

"I know but I want to know what's going on between us?" I asked

"We're two friends making out so what's the problem?" Eli asked

"We're friends and you know I want to be more than that." I said

"I still need time to clear my head." Eli said

"Well take all the time you need cause until then this is not happening again." I said getting up and leaving his house

I decided to go over to Alli's and talk to her about this.

"Hey Clare." Alli said as I walked into her room

"We need to talk." I said

"Like hell we do." Alli said

"So today Eli and I made out again." I told her

"Did you finally get him to DTR?" Alli asked

"What?" I asked

"Oh my god Clare. Define the relationship." Alli told me

"Right no we didn't it's like he refuses too." Clare said

"Meaning?" Alli asked

"Whenever I bring it up he say that he needs to clear his head but he acts like he is totally over Imogen." I said

"Maybe he doesn't want to commit just play the field." Alli said

"Well he can do that all he wants I don't care." I said

"So if he decides he want to do that you wouldn't care?" Alli asked

"Of course not." I lied

"I'm glad you said that because tomorrow is the date auction." Alli told me

"Holy crap I completely forgot." I said

"I bet you did." Alli said

"Do I really have to do it?" I asked

"Since Imogen is in charge and she hates you and blames you for Eli breaking up with her I would say yes just to see you suffer." Alli said

"You are so helpful." I said

"I know right." Alli said

"It was Eli's choice to end their relationship not me." I said

"Try telling Imogen that." Alli said

(The Next Day)

"Clare can we talk?" Eli asked as I sat down in english

"Not really." I said trying my ignore him

"Well I'm going to talk anyways. I'm sorry about yesterday." Eli said

"That's all you have to say." I said

"What else am I suppose to say?" Eli asked

"Forget it Eli." I said getting up and moving to another desk

(Eli's POV)

"Adam. What am I doing wrong with Clare?" I asked as I saw Clare moved

"Are you seriously asking that?" Adam asked

"Yes." I said

"Dude you can't be this stupid." Adam said

"What is it?" I asked

"She likes you. You like her. You make out with her but when she asks about the relationship between you two and you give her the same excuse. Everyone knows you are over Imogen so what is stopping you from asking her out already." Adam said

"I don't know. Clare is completely different from any girl I have ever dated. I just don't want to screw it up." I said

"From the looks of it it seems like you already have." Adam said

"What can I do to make things right with her?" I asked looking at Clare

"You know how their that date auction after school?" Adam asked

"Yes." I said

"Well make the highest bid out of everyone on Clare that is bound to impress her." Adam said

"You think that will work?" I asked

"It has too and maybe if your lucky she'll forgive you." Adam said

"Thanks Adam." I said

"No problem." Adam said

(Clare's POV At The Auction)

"Next up Fiona Coyne." Imogen said into mic as Fiona walked up on to the stage

"Are you still ignoring Eli?" Alli asked

"Yes. He apologized to me but completely missed the main point of why I was mad at him." I told her

"I guess that is good reason to still be mad at him." Alli said

"Next up Clare Edwards." Imogen groaned

"That was fast." I said walking up

"Let's start the bidding at ten dollars." Imogen said she is such a bitch

"10 dollars." Adam said

"30 dollars." Campbell said

"100." Owen said

"300." Mo said

"1,000." Luke said

"2,500." Mike said

"4,000." Someone said

"Sold to who ever said that." Imogen said

"Good." Eli said walking over you can't be serious

"Ok." I said walking off the stage

"Clare wait." Eli said following me

"What." I said turning

"Meet me at Little Miss Steaks tonight 8 okay?" Eli asked

"Fine." I said

(Later That Night At Little Miss Steaks)

I walked over to where Eli's table and sat in front of him.

"I hope don't mind I already order." Eli said

"I don't mind." I said

"So I know your still mad at me. I don't want to string you along." Eli said

"Then don't." I said

"Clare I really want to be with you." Eli said

"What's stopping you?" I asked

"Your just so different in a good way and I just don't think I'm good enough for you." Eli told me

"Eli you are just right." I said kissing him

"I'm glad. So I guess I can finally ask you will you be my girlfriend?" Eli asked

"Of course." I said

"So that kiss on homecoming was okay right?" Eli asked

"It was my first." I admited blushing

"Are you serious?" Eli asked

I nodded

"Well you have a lot more coming." Eli said kissing me again

Please Review. If I get at least 10 more reviews before saturday I will update on saturday but if I get 15 reviews i'll update two chapters again. So please REVIEW REVIEW.


End file.
